


《爸爸，爸爸，和哥哥》

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Summary: 所以是要怎么和孩子解释，他爸爸可能是他妈妈这个事实?李帝努曾经看着手上拿着那两道杠的验孕棒心想着。居然还是两个，罗渽民看着B超检测到狂喜过。
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	《爸爸，爸爸，和哥哥》

民诺 马东

*娃是李马克和李东淑

*兄妹但是不骨科哈

*构思民诺双性生子的时候突如其来一个跑偏的脑洞

*ooc注意

01

  
所以是要怎么和孩子解释，他爸爸可能是他妈妈这个事实?

李帝努曾经看着手上拿着那两道杠的验孕棒心想着。

居然还是两个，罗渽民看着B超检测到狂喜过。

后来每次出行都要准备两个孩子的所有相关物品就着实让这两个人都觉得累得慌，甚至在育儿过程中准备两份，操两份心都是一件累的事情。

所幸孩子中总是有个比较让人不怎么操心的孩子，原本李帝努和罗渽民把这个归类于双胞胎孩子中的性格差异，总是会有个安静的孩子，不怎么让自己操心。

比起在婴儿车疯狂哭叫着的李东淑，婴儿时期的李马克总是乖巧用他的那双大眼睛，充满童真的看着自己的两个父亲。

但在某一天在李马克在能说话的时候，开口的第一句不是说爸爸和妈妈，而是奶声奶气说着“请不要把我的饭饭混在一起，好吗？”眼前的婴儿一句连贯而又完整的话语，甚至带着敬语，着实让这两个人都吓着了。

而身边的另外一个孩子还在把眼前的辅食当成玩具一般玩得脸上和桌子都是。

再到后来，每到李马克和李东淑的教育出现了问题，李帝努和罗渽民都表现出一副全都是我的错的样子。

李马克只要表现出一种缺乏共情能力的正直生活着的样子，李帝努就开始忧心他的孩子是不是不能完整感受到他人的情绪，怕李马克以后上学，在学校会被人霸凌。

毕竟李马克他在家窝里横，试图霸凌他妹李东淑反而被揍的很惨的样子也不是很少见。

02

  
儿子从出生开始就表现出超于常人的智商，但除了学习和做他自己喜欢的事情之外，在很多方面就是个傻子，生活能力基本等于没有。

从过了周岁宴开始，比起胡乱抓着爸爸衣袖的李东淑，李马克表现出十分的冷静审视着眼前抓周时要摆放着的东西。

甚至在还没过周岁之前，这个孩子都对身边的一切表现出超常的理智和沉稳。

“哎一股，很聪明啊。”这个是见过李马克的人会说的话，相较之下，旁边的李东淑简直就是太正常不过的孩子。

“呀！这不是你们可以偏心的理由！”李东淑又在哭了，把幼儿园的书包甩在地上后就跑回房间，房间的门被摔出嘭的巨响。

李帝努又开始口不择言，“那时就应该下定决心丁克才行。”罗渽民听到李帝努这么一说，也讪讪地附和着,“就算这辈子都要戴两个套子做，也要忍住才行。”

“爸爸，爸爸，带两个套子做的话，会因为摩擦而破得更快的。”

原来儿子还在，李帝努和罗渽民同时捂住嘴巴，在他这个儿子面前，他们两个人反而像孩子一样。

在李帝努分娩之后，孩子因为出生都不足月，在保温箱内住了很长一段时间，李帝努的身体并不适合生育，孩子提前剖腹出生的确是较为合适的决定。

当罗渽民隔着玻璃看着那两团肉乎乎的小东西时，手上还攥着李帝努给他的亲子断绝协议书，上面黑字白纸写着孩子和罗渽民没有半点关系，以后也不准追溯要回抚养权，连两个孩子的名字都先定好了，李马克和李东淑跟着李帝努姓，和罗家一点关系都没有。

好狠的一个李帝努，到孩子出生还是想把他推开一次，让罗渽民去过所谓正常人的生活。

03

  
到了吃饭时间，看着两个爸爸都畏畏缩缩着不敢敲门，李马克想想还是自己站起来去叫妹妹出来吃饭。

但他的智力发育远超于他的身高，所以，门还是垫着脚开的。

李东淑缩在被窝里，被子鼓成一团一抖一抖的还在哭着。

“都五岁了，过多一年就要准备上小学了，还哭成这个样子。”李马克一进妹妹房间，就对着那团不停抖动着的花被子说：“爸爸不管你，爸爸也不偏心你，哥哥也不要你了，你好可怜哦。”

“你给我闭嘴！”李东淑哑着嗓子从被窝里面发出含糊不清的尖叫。

李马克装着听不清的样子，气得李东淑把盖着头的被子往下一扯，从床上起身就要揍她哥。

结果站起来的时候，肚子就不合时宜的发出一声咕叫声。

罗渽民在门口招招手，说爸爸给你做了你爱吃的东西，李东淑把眼神从她爸和她倒霉鬼哥哥移开看向李帝努的时候，还是发现李帝努的眼睛红红的。

得了，自己再躲下去，爸爸的饭吃不上，爸爸要哭了，而不吃饭没力气也没办法闹她哥哥。

但想想还是很生气，在饭桌上，她还是嘴硬说着：“你们一个两个三个，都是觉得我是麻烦精，爸爸和爸爸要去过他们两人世界，哥哥要去读你的聪明小孩都待在一起的学校，就我一个人，你们还要我自己一个小女孩管好我自己！”

“你好好读你的书就行了，李马克不在你边上也不怕别人老说你们俩差距大。”

“我才不要好好读书，之前路上有个阿姨说，女孩子不用那么努力，反正高中的时候跟不上男孩子的。”

家里三个男的，两个爸爸一个哥哥，就她一个女孩子，说实在的李帝努也不知道怎么和他这个女儿解释和保护着她不让她受到这男女歧视下的伤害。

气氛一下子安静又尴尬的不行。

  
04 

李东淑没心没肺的哥哥在这诡异的安静里面，淡淡的开口了，“你从出生就跟不上我，但是揍其他欺负我的笨蛋男孩子还是很有力气的，以后考你想考的大学还是能做到的，做你想做的事情还是做得到。”

  
第二天，李东淑睁开眼就看到她哥哥穿着和她不一样的校服，他要去读其他学校，她不懂的那种什么专门设立给高智商小孩的学校，而她还是只能穿着幼儿园的衣服，去上她的幼儿园。

  


“在我不在的学校有人欺负你怎么办？”在吃早餐的时候，李东淑还是忧心着想了想。

“东淑啊，你对我来说就像炒饭里面的豌豆。”

听到哥哥说了这句话之后，李东淑张着嘴巴好一会儿都没有闭上去。

“因为我出生的时候你就在了，就像爸爸端在我面前的炒饭一样，豌豆就在那里，我没办法避开，所以没有你，我也很不习惯。”

两人难得有兄妹间的温情，李东淑其实还是不太明白她这个哥哥说的话，但是哥哥比自己想象中那么喜欢自己还是意外让她感到快乐的。

但她还是试图的问着：“所以以后你不会把豌豆挑走偷偷放在我盘子里？”

“那不行，你还是要帮我吃豌豆。”

五岁的李马克在李东淑面前，还是讨人厌的顽固鬼哥哥，继续挑食着。

End


End file.
